Blue Moon
by thyttrinh
Summary: Serenity was with the Voltori for some time. And now she's home. There's an epidemic in Voltera and the Voltori are acting weird.Serenity is introducing her twin sister Elena for the first time and a lot of things are going to change in the Cullen house .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I redid my story "Blue Moon" and here it is ! Pleas review cuz i already have the 2nd chapter thought of just not typed sooo if you review I'll upload faster! Kay? Read on! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight but if I did I would have made Jake die but I can't soo he'll just have to live...  
**

**-Jake's POV-**

I grinned happily as I sank my werewolf, huge teeth into another huge bulk.

When I was done I looked up at Nessie.

It has been 10 years since the Voltori have been to Fork.

After about 5 years Nessie started to look 16 and stopped ageing.

That's when we went out, and then we all moved to Alaska to some small town called Point Hope which is at the very tip of Alaska.

The pack moved with us but Paul went to college to be with Rachel and Sam and Emily got married and they moved to New Orleans.

Sam gave up being a werewolf so he and Emily can have a normal life.

They have 2 kids, one boy and one girl, they don't know if they can phase yet though.

They visit whenever they can but they say they'll hopefully visit more when the kids grow.

So the people who moved are Embry, Quill, Jared, Kim, Seth, Brady, Collin, Claire, Me and the Cullens.

Point Hope's population is about 757 people in all.

It was nice and small and was next to the ocean AND had plenty forests with plenty wildlife almost the same wildlife as Forks but _more._

Oh and Brady is GAY, Collin is the strongest out of all of us, Leah went to college, Brady imprinted on a girl named Annabelle (Ana), Claire, Kim, and Ana can _phase_ (Claire is all black, Kim's fur has a whole bunch of colors in it and Ana is yellow), we all go to school together as Freshman and we all kept out last names, and I'm planning to proposing to Ness soon. Hopefully.

Ness stood up and sniffed the air.

"Mountain Lion, 20 miles" Then she started running.

Ness had gotten better manipulating her vampire skills.

Now she can hear, see, smell, even _taste_ as good as a vampire.

When we got to the clearing where the lion should have been both of us stopped dead in our tracks.

A girl.

By the looks, Asian.

She had wavy brown almost black hair and she was bending over the lion's neck.

Her skin was a yellow sort of color and she was wearing regular clothes.

But the thing that surprised both of us the most is that she smelled of vampire _and_ werewolf.

As if she was both.

'_Is it just me or does she smells like a vampire _and_ werewolf?_' Yeah Ness is soo good she doesn't need to touch you anymore.

'_Oh no I'm both vampire and werewolf'_ a voice, clear as day said.

I glanced around.

'_Over here Jake'_ I looked at the girl.

She finished draining the lion and was now looking at us.

She had gold eyes and had a mole on top of her lip.

"You?" Nessie asked.

"Hello my beautiful niece I haven't seen you for 10 _whole_ years" She replied smiling.

I cringed she was from the Voltori.

"Ding-Ding-Ding Correct Jacob Black!" She said as if she were a game announcer person.

I growled and went into pouncing position.

"No need to be afraid of me" She said.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Ness asked calmly.

"My name is Serenity Elena Cullen and I have the gift of telepathy. I had made my gift so strong that I can look at anything and know _everything_ about it" She said.

I phased and oddly enough my shorts were on.

"My other gift, telekinesis, I have made _that_ so strong that whenever I phase back into my human form even if my clothes are ripped to shreds they are on. It comes in handy a lot. " She smiled

"Alrighty then" Ness said.

Serenity just smiled.

"Oh by the way if you want you can just call me…Ren" She said after some thinking.

"_SERENITY!"_ I looked over to see Alice running and screaming over to the girl.

"_ALICE!" _Ren yelled equal enthusiastically as Alice.

Alice came and almost strangled her.

"Ow. _Ow_. OW!" Ren screamed. Alice immediately backed off

"Hey Ren" Jasper said coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Hey Jazz. How's my lil bro?" I asked.

He laughed "I'm still good"

"OMG HANNAH MONTANA!" I looked over to Emmett as he…bounced? Over here.

"Hey Em" Ren said.

"REN! I didn't see you there!" He said giving her a BIG bear hug.

"Ok ok nice to see you to _Ow_" She said.

"Hey Serenity"

"ROSALIE! Whoa OMG you're actually in a way being nice" Ren laughed.

"Thanks" Rosalie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"No I'm serious if I came here before you will probably ignore me" Ren replied

Rosalie just laughed.

Then Ren screamed.

Edward was behind her laughing.

"Still as ticklish as ever huh Ren?" He asked her, poking her in the stomach at the same time.

"AHH" She said when he poked her laughing a bit "Yes you _jerk_" She said rubbing her stomach.

"So what brings you down?" Jasper asked

"There's an epidemic in Volterra" She replied.

We started walking towards the house.

The house here was almost the exact same as the one in Forks except bigger.

There was also Edward and Bella's Cottage where Edward, Bella, and Nessie live and the Pack's house we call it the Den.

It was completely made of wood and sort of looked like Sam and Emily's old place just bigger.

While we we're walking Bella caught up with us so while Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie talked to Ren I just talked to Ness and Bells.

When we go to the house all the lights were off.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Bella.

"They're on a date" She replied.

I wrapped my arm around Ness, she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked concerned.

"Not anymore" She replied.

"He always was as warm as the sun" Bella said.

"Hahaha soo funny" I said sarcastically.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Ren!" I said behind my shoulder

"Yes Jake?" She asked

"If you're a werewolf _and_ a vampire what is your body temperature?" I asked her

"My body temperature changes with the climate so if it's cold I get hot and if it's hot I get cold" She replied

"Oh were you born like that?" Bella asked.

"No Carlisle and I manipulated my traits" I replied.

"How long have you've known Carlisle?" Ness asked.

Now we were in the living room and the pack was here too.

"Well umm should I tell them?" She asked the Cullens.

"I guess it's alright" Jasper said.

"Alice?" She asked the little pixie.

"Yeah they'll be ok I guess" She replied.

"Tell us what?" Collin asked.

"Her past" Edward said.

"Is it sad?" Brady asked.

Ren took a deep breath "Sort of"

"Go ahead" Seth said encouraging.

"My mother died giving birth to me or if you want I killed my mother. My father was lost without her. She was his imprint" The Cullens gave her weird looks.

"HEY! Now I know what the word _is_ I can use it. ANYWAYS there was another Vietnamese woman at the hospital giving birth but her daughter died so in the middle of the night my father switched the babies and he got himself in a car crash. So people would say 'That's sad all of them dead' but I'm alive anyways for the first 16 year of my life I grew as a normal human. I loved my family. It was huge on both my dad's and mom's side. Carlisle found me when I was 16 and took me away. Away from my family and friends. All of them are dead now but that's not the point. For 10 years Carlisle and I manipulated my powers then I started to get lonely with just him and Carlisle got Edward. But _Edward_ never liked _anyone. _He wouldn't even talk to me!" She glared at Edward then laughed.

"That changed after a few years but I guess THAT all changed now Bella and Ness are here" She smiled at them.

"Anyways I started to really be pissed at Edward so Carlisle got Esme. I really liked Esme and I didn't know then but I just wanted another mom. I wanted another family. Esme was always upset that her son died. So I told Esme that I'll be her daughter. Edward told her he'll be her son. Then I wanted a sister so Carlisle got my Rosalie but the SAME problem with Edward except she HATED everyone." She smiled at Rose.

"I guess that changed to." She said smiling at Rosalie.

"Hey! BUT it did also change when you help me plan revenge on Royce" Rose said

"Yeah I guess it did. Then Rose brought Emmett home. I liked Emmett he was the FIRST of my sibling that actually like SOMEONE." She laughed.

"I was soo happy when Alice came along and Jasper to. But then I got bored at home so I decided to join the Voltori slowly I worked my way up to the personal guard. Somewhere in time I imprinted on Alec Voltori but I never really knew what the feeling was I just called it love but I knew it was more than that. Now I know. Anyways I changed most of the people in the personal guard. Alec, Jane, and some new people named Rick he can control fire, Leah she can control water, Rob can control the ELEMENT earth, and little Leslie who can control air. Also-" She stopped and smiled.

"Hello?" Embry said waving his hand in front of her

"Shhhh" she said.

"What's going on?" Quill asked.

"She's talking to Alec" Edward answered.

"What?" Quill asked.

"She can talk to people in her head even if they're all the way around the Earth" Jasper said casually.

Hey that's pretty cool.

"Bye" She whispered before the sighed happily and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Wow that takes the heck out of me" She said.

"Tired?" Edward asked her.

"Very" She replied

"_SERENITY!"_ Alice said running, No _flying_ down the stairs.

"Alice" She whined.

"Come _on_ you have to see your new room!" She said excitedly.

"Why am I feeling scared?" She asked sarcastically or is she?

"With Alice you should be" Ness stood up to stretch.

Alice chuckled "Yeah yeah"

**-Ren's POV-**

I ran up the stairs with Alice and we entered a room at the very end of the hallway.

It looked pretty.

The walls were my favorite color.

Yellow.

One wall was just a giant cork-board.

When I looked at it I cried.

It was pictures of my old family.

"You okay Ren?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

In one corner of the room was a sliding-door that was a mirror and led to the closet.

The closet was bigger than the actual room and there was a spiral staircase in the closet going upstairs.

Upstairs was my own little loft.

It was REALLY cool.

There was a flat screen, a desk (with a new MacBook Pro), a mini fridge, and a couch.

I went back into my room.

In the other corner was a door leading to a balcony the stretched across the entire porch.

There were 2 doors to my balcony and the second led into a bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty and it was big.

The marble on the floor was blue and the granite counter was a creamish color.

Sort of like sand so it felt like a beach.

The shower was the sandy color but the bath was blue AND it had a Jacuzzi.

Dang I'm taking a bubble bath later =D

The walls were blue and it was really pretty.

Alice just followed me around while I looked.

I went back into the other room and noticed the bed.

It had a lime green silk bedspread from Vietnam and had some Vietnamese designs on it.

On top of my bed on the wall was a picture that someone in Vietnam had painted.

I had that painting ever since I was a little girl.

I acquired it when I was around 11.

I remember that because that's when my family moved to America from Vietnam.

I smuggled the picture on my boat and kept it.

I broke down and _cried_ when I saw it.

Alice got me a tissue and I wiped my tears.

"Do you like it?" She asked in a small voice.

I smiled "Yeah I really do thanks soo much Alice but now I'm tired."

"Okay your pajamas are in your closet in the dresser." She said as she left.

I have a _dresser_ in my _closet_?

That's not right.

I took a shower and changed into some blue pajamas (from Vietnam of course)

And slept.

WOW tomorrow is going to be a LONG day.

I haven't even told them yet.

Oh well, She can wait another day.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! I was thinking about making Renesmee a bit younger like maybe 5? IDK I just had that sudden thought and thought it might be cool so review and tell me if I should keep her at like 16 or make her younger!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own Twilight :'(**

-Ren's POV-

I woke up sort of early today.

I have stayed here for a few weeks so far.

I haven't slept good lately because Alec wasn't here =(

I walked onto my balcony. There was a nice, slight breeze

'_Hello? HELLO?'_ Where is she?

'_You know that that was loud and it hurt my head right?'_

'_Sorry you weren't here and I panicked to the worst case-scenario'_

'_Why am I not surprised?'_ I smiled

Then asked, _'Where are you?'_

'_Chill, chill they're some…things I need to take care of'_

'_Whatever'_

'_I'll see you in maybe… a few months?'_

'MONTHS?'

'_Chill okay? I'll be back'_

And like the wind, she was gone.

I went down stairs still aggravated about how she was acting but I had to play my cool.

"Mornin', guys!" I said as I stepped downstairs.

I looked around.

Rosalie and Emmett were playing a game, Alice and Jasper were reading a book, Edward and Bella were… busy (which was good because that means that Edward couldn't hear me talking to her), Esme was at the stove (Carlisle was at work) and Jake and Ness were at the table eating.

"Morning, Serenity," Jasper greeted.

"Hey Ren," Alice greeted me casually.

"Mornin' " Rosalie said.

"Yo" was all Emmett said lol =D

I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Esme" I said bright and cheerfully.

"Good morning darling. Scrambled?" She asked.

"With-"

"Bacon bits" we said at the same time.

I laughed and sat down.

"Hey" Jake said, his mouth full of food, I laughed.

Ness smacked his arm "That's not polite!" She said.

He rubbed his arm "You know I sort of missed when you we're weak" He said.

We all laughed.

Esme came in with my scrambled eggs and bacon bits =D YUMMMYYYY.

"Thanks, Esme," I said.

When I was done, Edward and Bella came in.

"Hi Bella" I said smiling at her.

"Hey Serenity" She smiled at me but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

I heard wolves in the distance.

"I got to go." Jake said to Nessie "Hey, Ren, do you want to come?" Jacob asked.

"Ok" I agreed. Fun I guess.

We ran out the back door and I phased.

I was a pure white wolf that sparkles a little bit in the sun. Surprising huh?

'_Will it take long?' _I asked Jake.

'_Nah it won't be long. I just want to introduce you to the guys' _Jake replied.

'_Are they all guys?'_

'_No, there's Annabelle, Kim and Claire'_

'_Are they imprints?'_

'_Actually yeah they are. Okay in the pack is Me who is alpha then Seth is my Beta, Jared and Kim are imprints, then there's Quil and Claire, then there's Embry and Ana, also theirs Paul and Rachel (my sister) but they're in college, and there's Sam and Emily but they are a long, long story then Leah is in college and then there's Brady…He's gay and Collin he's REALLY strong '_

'_WOW'_

'_Yeah there's a lot'_

Soon we got to a clear and there were 9 wolves.

One was a sandy color (Seth), one that was gray (Paul), one that was multi-colored (Kim), one that had the look of a wolf you'll see on an everyday calendar (Embry), one that was yellow (Ana), one that was brown (Quil), one that was black (Claire), one that was red (Brady), and finally one that was very dark yellow (Collin).

'_Who's the chick?' _Seth asked

'_This is Serenity Cullen' _Jake explained

'_A Cullen?'_ asked Jared.

'_Hi' _I said

'_What are you doing here?' _Collin asked

'_Why _can't_ I be here?' _ I asked

'_Because you're a vampire!'_ Paul said

'_Well obviously I am a vampire if I can talk to you. HELLO? I'm not in you pack'_ I said

'_True…'_ Brady said

'_I have the power of telepathy'_ I explained.

'_Well that makes sense'_ Kim said

'_Hopefully…' _I replied

'_So what are you doing here?'_ Collin asked

'_I decided to come home for a little while' _I replied casually.

'_You're in the Voltori?' _Seth asked

'_Yes' _I replied

'_Why? I thought they were evil'_ Claire asked

'_Not always. Only when Aro is in one of his bad moods. But we're not bad. Anyways my imprint is in the Voltori' _I replied

'_Cool so…' _After that we talked and laughed and made jokes. It was fun =D

-Bella's POV-

I watched as Ren and Jake ran out the door and phased.

I didn't really like Ren.

She sort of acts like she owns the place!

I mean yeah she WAS sort of here first…

She sort of like flirts with Edward!

I mean she DOES have an imprint.

BUT she COULD have made it all up…

GRR THIS IS SO COMPLICATED!

Ness seems to like her and so does some of the pack and I know the Cullens like her.

But should I?

She's some stranger that just walked into my life and I don't know if I can trust her.

My thoughts were suddenly broken by Edward.

"What are you thinking, Love?" He asked me.

"About… Serenity" I said uncertain if I should tell him but told him anyways

"What about her?" He asked

"Why have you never told me about her? I never knew you had another sister" I told him

"It slipped my mind I guess" he shrugged

"Our eldest sister slipped your mind?" I asked him in disbelief

"With you everything slipped my mind" I looked at me adoringly

"Hmm…" I started to think but he interrupted me again.

"You can trust her bells" He whispered.

'I don't know if I can' I said in my head

**A/N:**** Thank you all for the reviews and putting my story in y'alls favorites and in your story alerts! I think y'all are soo awesome and please help me with ideas! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey guys ! Sorry I haven't been updating lately school is killer ! So glad for Christmas break ! ANYWAYS hope you guys enjoy ! Sorry its sort of short. I know what I want in the story I just don't know how I'm going to lay it out … Anyways STORY TIME ! =D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or Nicholas Sparks or Taylor Swift … :'(**

-Ren's POV-

**2 weeks later**

Today was just one of those days when you REALLY want to be lazy you know?

It was one of those REALLY rainy days that all you want to do is just sleep in and walk around the house in you PJs which is exactly what I did.

Ness, Kim, Claire, and Ana here and we all just talked aimlessly in Nessie's emergency room at the Cullen's.

The Emergency room was only used when Bella and Edward were … 'busy' and REALLY loud.

From the 2 weeks that I've been here she used it about 5 times …

"So how is the pack like?" I asked them sitting on her bed with a bowl of pocorn.

I love to eat =D

"They're… like a big family of their own it's a lot of fun being with them but sometimes they can lose their temper…" Claire said

"Hmm" I said eating popcorn.

"Yeah" Kim said laughing.

"Jake said that he is going to let you into the pack soon" Nessie told me.

"Oh… I don't think that'll happen…" I said

"Why not?" Ana whined

"Well I don't know how long I'll be here" I said simply

"Well whenever you come back, if you leave of course, then you'll still be a part of the pack no matter what like even though Leah is away she's still part of the pack and even though Sam's not a werewolf anymore we still think of him as part of the pack" Kim said.

"Hmm I'll think about it. " I said .

Ness popped in the movie.

We are going to have a Nicholas Sparks marathon =D

We were watching A Walk to Remember.

Of course I already watched it but I will watch it again because that's how awesome it is.

By the end of the movie we were crying our eyes out.

It was still raining and Ness took out the DVD and put in The Last Song.

God I loved this movie.

By the end we were crying AGAIN.

It was so bad that Edward didn't let us watch Dear John.

LOL

**-Bella's POV-**

I heard the girls upstairs laughing and crying an laughing and crying again.

Soon Edward went up there to tell them to stop watching Nicholas Sparks movies …

THEN I heard them jamming out to Taylor Swift.

EVERY SINGLE SONG.

It seems Ren knew every word !

Ness was having fun at least …

I mean she's hanging out with friends.

Of course I'm her friend but I know how weird it is to be hanging out with your mom …

I still don't trust Ren.

I mean werewolves can be dangerous and lose their temper.

Look at Emily.

Wow I feel like such a hypocrite.

I never seen Ren loser her temper even once.

Not even when she didn't get what she wanted.

When Edward said they couldn't watch anymore I so expected her to do something !

This is so frustrating !

**REVIEW ! =D**


End file.
